Titanic Sourpuss
by The Roman Vulcan
Summary: The Teen Titans except Raven go to the amusement park but end up at the mercy of a new bad guy who is very odd and has some mysterious desires and motives. What will happen? Read and find out! AU of Season 5. COMPLETE!
1. Caught!

A/N: Disclaimer, disclaimer, I don't own any of the characters expect for OCs. The Titans belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros. This is an AU of Season 5, happening some time after Raven won over her father. That being said, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Caught!

"Drum roll, please!"

Beast Boy turned into his ring-tailed lemur and fulfilled Cyborg's request, just as he did with the T-Car.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Titan communication of the future. The new, the improved...T-Phones!"

He pulled a cloth off the said devices.

"One fr'each of ya."

He handed them out.

"Cool!" said Robin.

"Interesting," said Raven, looking at hers.

"Y'don't know how interestin', Raven. They have the most stuff fit into one o'these than any other!"

"Like what?"

Cyborg answered Robin's question by starting to explain the features. He discussed the truth indicator, health sensors, and greater durability. However, when he started on distress signals, Beast Boy started to lose interest and let his mind and eyes wander.

_Who cares about all that stuff other than Cyborg? I probably not gonna use half of it, anyway?_

Just then, he noticed an unusual shape in some shadows.

_Hey, what's that?_

However, he blinked twice, and, on the second blink, it had vanished.

_Huh?_

He shook his head and squinted at the area, but he still saw nothing out of place. He could have sworn that something had been there…

"Beast Boy?"

He jumped and screeched like a monkey.

"Cy!"

"Sorry, you was spacin' out."

"I thought I saw something, over there…"

He pointed at the area; Cyborg and the others looked.

"Nothin' there if ever there was."

"Seriously, Beast Boy," Raven told him, "don't let your imagination get to you."

Beast Boy sighed and rolled his eyes.

_Okay, just my imagination. Just...my...imagination..._

"Anyway, that's only the start of what these babies cn'do!"

"I just hope communication's the only thing we have to use them for." Robin gave a little chuckle at his joke.

"I don't think we're gonna have to worry about threats from Azarath," Raven said. "I don't think my father's about to come up just to fail again."

"Since we have some time on our hands," Beast Boy thought aloud, "maybe we should go somewhere fun!"

"How about the park of amusements?" offered Starfire. "I hear that there is a new ride known as a house of fun."

"A fun house? I just gotta go in it!"

"Count us in!" called the other two boys.

"Raven, would you enjoy coming with us?" asked Star.

"Right now," she replied, "I'd rather be alone. I might come later, but that's a 'might,' not a 'will'."

"Okay," Robin called, "see ya later! We'll get an extra ticket just in case you do."

"Thanks."

* * *

Once inside the park, the Titans who had come went to the fun house and observed it. They noted that all who entered came out again.

"Okay, it's not some bad guy's trap," said Robin.

They all got in the rather long line, Robin in front, followed by Star, then Cyborg, and then Beast Boy.

_Oh, boy. What's gonna be in it?_­

Eventually, Robin entered. The first thing he encountered was a squishy floor. Then he laughed at how funny he looked in those typical fun house mirrors.

_What's next?_ he wondered.

All of the sudden, the floor opened up beneath his feet, and he fell onto a slide. Eventually, he landed in a dark room. He noticed that the hole from which he came was closing. Then he noticed that he was in a glass tube!

_For some reason, I don't think this is part of the ride._

Suddenly a cool, male voice that he didn't recognize rose from the darkness.

"Welcome, Robin. What an honor it is to have captured you."

"Who's there?!" he shouted, looking around.

"I am you're captor."

"Yeah, I picked that up, but what's your name?"

The voice didn't answer the question as it was interrupted by a terrified, high-pitched shriek. Another light came on.

"Star!"

"R-Robin?" She was floating in midair and shaking as though there was no tomorrow.

Then they heard an "uh!" and "oof!" Two more lit up.

"Cyborg? Beast Boy?"

"Ookay," mumbled the confused half-machine-half-teen, "what just happened here?"

"You and Beast Boy just landed, made unusual sounds, and now we are all trapped in these strange glass prisons."

"Thank you, Starfire," Cyborg replied grumpily.

"Well, you did ask," she said, blushing.

"Allow me to explain," said the voice from the darkness. "You four Titans are at my mercy. However, I am disappointed. The Teen Titan whom I wish to capture most of all is not with you four at this time."

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh, this is not good. What does this guy want? Know who he's after (big hint in the last line)? Any guesses on why? Feel free to review and guess. No flame or spam, please. I might be encouraged to write some more of this quickly if you let me know what you liked. Oh, and yes, the captor is the OC. He will be revealed next chapter.


	2. See and Hear

A/N: Please remember that the captor is the OC and that Raven is unaware of the other Titans' current condition. The four will get a little confused at first, but things will be clarified very quickly.

* * *

Chapter 2: See and Hear

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

Raven was levitating in her room, meditating. Right now, all she saw was black as her eyes were closed.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

Suddenly, blurry, moving colors appeared. She couldn't make them out. One of her eyes twitched.

"Azarath Metrion…Zinthos…" she said, struggling to concentrate.

The colors became somewhat clearer. It looked like a fight in which she was participating. She clenched her eyes tightly and tried to concentrate even harder.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…"

The picture became very vivid. A cloaked figure was throwing something blue at her. She then noted that there were dark blue shreds on the ground and her teammates watching in horror. Her eyes snapped open as the blue object struck her. She gave a yell, lost here concentration, and fell to the floor.

"Oh, my…what was that?"

She was on the verge of freaking out when she remembered.

"Calm down, Raven," she told herself. "Yes, you are scared, but remember: your powers are emotion-driven and very dangerous. Deep breaths. Deep…breaths."

She took a few and then decided to read, as meditating at this moment seemed a little too dangerous. However, as she was selecting her book, she wondered about one thing: was she letting her imagination get to her, or was it a vision of the future?

* * *

"All right, whoever you are, why don't you just show us your face? It's kinda weird not knowing who the bad guy is."

"I shall reveal who I am. However, do not laugh, or I shall become angry with the one who does." The voice's answer to Robin's question was as cool as it had always been.

Another light came on. A figure stepped into it without even making a sound. Right away, Robin notices several things about this guy.

First, he was short, maybe a little shorter than Gizmo. His legs were covered in short black fur. His feet looked like paws; in fact, they were! He had a long, whip-like tail, also covered in black fur. Finally, the only thing he was wearing was a cloak that looked like Raven's, only black instead of blue, hood up. There was a jewel like hers holding it together, but it was yellow and had a thin black slit. It looked like a cat's eye.

He then took his to hands, which were also paws, and lowered the hood. Robin saw two eyes that looked like the jewel, only the pupils were wider. The captor's face was pointed and whiskered. Finally, his ears were triangular and rather large. All of the captured Titans stared at him, wide-eyed. All were too surprised to laugh.

"Y-you're a cat!" Robin exclaimed.

"I am no common cat, Robin," the cat replied. "I am Jinx."

"WHAT?!" shouted the four at the same time.

"You a shapeshifter?" asked Cyborg.

"I am _not_ the Jinx that you know."

There was collective sigh of relief. Cyborg was the most relieved.

"I am Jinx the Wizardcat."

"Oh, creative name!" chuckled BB. "Couldn't you have come up with something more original? Like Super Sourpuss or—"

"Uh, BB! Bad ide—" Cyborg tried to caution him.

"C'mon, Cy! Or Feline Freak? Or even the World's Worst Wizardcat? Of course, the last one wouldn't make any sense as you are the ONLY Wizardcat who I know of!"

He started to laugh hysterically, but Starfire, who was watching Jinx, didn't think that the Wizardcat was taking this very well. And then…

"_Habeo…_" Jinx muttered.

He spun around and extended his right foreleg, which functioned as an arm, at Beast Boy.

"…_CORPUS!_"

BB suddenly was lifted off his feet.

"WAH! Pumme down! PUMME DOWN!"

"I told you not to laugh, and now, I shall perform a demonstration concerning the results of mocking me."

With that, he started to throw Beast Boy all over his tube. The others flinched as they watched in horror. Eventually, Star just couldn't take it anymore.

"I wish that you would stop hurting him!"

Jinx looked at her briefly and then dropped the green shapeshifter. After Jinx was through with him, little area of the tube's interior had been left untouched.

"And I thought seein' stars was just an expression." He looked at the others. "Why are there suddenly three Cyborgs?"

The only Cyborg looked at Jinx and glowered.

"Why, you…you're gonna pay f'that!"

"I beg to differ."

"That coolness of voice which he uses is particularly irritating!"

"'Fraid we know, Star." Robin was starting to get a little grumpy himself.

"Now, Cyborg," said the amused cat, trying to work the half-teen-half-machine up, "why do you not break out of your containment unit and attempt to destroy me? I am completely defenseless and vulnerable."

"That's it!"

Cyborg was so furious that his judgment was somewhat impaired, so he prepared to smash out of his tube and do just what Jinx said.

"Cyborg! NO!"

It was too late. The metal fist hit the glass with all of the owner's strength, but instead of breaking him out, the force fed back into Cyborg's arm. Jinx laughed at groaning, pained hero.

"I'm gonna feel that tomorrow."

"Did you actually think that I would make it that easy?"

"All right, Jinx. You got us. Now what do you want?"

"Can you not hear? I wish to find Raven."

"I knew that, but why?"

"I wish to duel her in this location."

"Why not at the Tower?"

"Allow me to explain the situation in terms which you may understand, Robin. It often feels satisfactory to win the hardest levels of video games, does it not?"

"…It does."

"I could have fought her anytime at the tower, as I was there often—"

"Waaaait a minute. You was in the TOWER?"

"Silence, Cyborg!—but I wished to have a fair fight for satisfaction's sake."

He then signalled around the room. Lights turned on, revealing a lot of junk. By seeing that, it looked like Jinx was giving Raven the upper hand.

"But why her? Why not us? We're just as good! Grudge match or somethin' like that?"

Jinx chuckled.

"Do you expect me to tell you everything, Robin? I am not that foolish."

All this time, Beast Boy had been thinking. Jinx might have had some other reason to fight and beat Raven, one that was a lot more complex than satisfaction.

_Good thing the new T-Phones are more durable. I would've smashed the old ones after becoming Jinx's plaything._

He got ready to call Raven, to warn her not to come looking for them—

Jinx made a swift move and released four beams of light that entered each tube. They all zapped the new T-Phones and shorted them out! Beast Boy had a good laugh at Jinx.

"Not that foolish? Huh! Now we can't call Raven and get her to help!"

However, the other looked at him as though he had done something very bad or very stupid.

"What?"

"Foolish Beast Boy, did you not hear what Cyborg said about your communication devices? Cyborg, tell him about what events occur when any of these devices are shorted out."

"Oh, no!" said Cyborg. "You must've started to space out when I got to distress signals! If one of the T-Phones is broken or shorted out, a distress signal containin' the exact location of where it was last heard from is sent to all the others!"

Beast Boys eyes grew very wide.

"Oh, no! Oh, no! I didn't just—!"

"You did, Beast Boy. Instead of saving Raven, you have only summoned her to me…and to her doom."

* * *

A/N: Yep, I'm being mean. Stopping at a cliffhanger. Please feel free to review, tell me what you think so far, and guess about certain parts, e.g. who will win, what Jinx wants. In the meantime, you could read my other fanfics if you so desire as you wait. Oh, one more thing, feel free to ask questions about the story if you don't get something. Thanks.


	3. Fight!

A/N: All right, here's the new chapter. Jinx is going to face off against Raven, and his motive will be revealed. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Fight!

Raven was nearly engulfed in reading when the alarms went off.

_Huh? What's going on?_

She checked her T-Phone. It said "Short-Out Alert!"

_No! This can't be!_

She pressed the screen, and it projected a full-color holographic map of Jump City. There were four flashing dots in the amusement park. She touched it and zoomed in on the area in question. She looked at the map and had a bad feeling that the four dots were on the new fun house. She put her hood up.

_I'd better go right away! Don't worry, guys; I'm coming!_

* * *

Raven was glad Robin had kept his promise about the extra ticket as she approached the fun house. Looking at her T-Phone, she knew that she was heading right towards where her teammates last were. She closed it and put it away.

There was no line for the ride, but there were people at the location: employees and police officers. The police chief, who was present, explained the situation: the four Titans had gone in, but none of them had come out. Everyone else was fine, but the ride was shut down until the Titans were found. The problem was that they had been searching for some time but had had no success.

"I think I might be able to find them, but it would be safer if everyone but me to get out. If someone caught all the others, they'll undoubtedly want me as well."

The chief agreed and summoned all the officers who were searching. Raven went in.

"Hello?" she called. "Robin? Star? Cyborg? Beast Boy?"

There was no response. She decided to check her T-Phone.

"I don't know what's going on, but this is where Beast Boy's phone was last heard from."

She checked the ground to make sure she hadn't squashed him if he was an insect; he wasn't there. Then she looked straight up, but he wasn't there either. She continued, watching carefully for any sign that they were or had been there.

Suddenly, a trapdoor opened beneath her feet. She was barely able to levitate as not to fall in. But then a large black hand came up and grabbed her before she could get away and threw her in! She was able to levitate again, but the trapdoor had just closed. She was left in complete darkness.

_Looks like the best thing to do now is to go down._

Hoping that no one would attack her in this state, she descended slowly into the abyss. Eventually, she did hit bottom.

"Hello?" she called into the darkness.

"Raven!"

"Robin?"

"Raven, get outta—"

Something hit her in the head, causing her to stumble. As she regained her balance, she heard a cool chuckle from the darkness; the voice didn't sound remotely like any of the other Titans. Lights slowly came up, and she saw the voice's source.

"Who are you?"

"I am Jinx the Wizardcat, a different Jinx than whom you know. I have come to duel with you, Raven."

"Did you hit with something?"

"That was a spell that makes you deaf to all that your friends say. Thus, they can hear us, and I can hear the five of you, but you can only hear me."

He signaled at the tubes containing the other Titans. They were trying to shout things to her, but she couldn't hear them. She couldn't even hear Starfire, who had started to scream at the top of her lungs. Their racket, however, was obviously bothering Jinx.

"Silence!" he boomed.

The four nervously obeyed. He turned back to Raven.

"Now, before we duel, I shall lay the stakes and make some rules."

"Go ahead."

"Do not attempt to free your friends, but if you defeat me, I will set them free and never bother them again. However, if I defeat you, I shall have a fifth prisoner."

"I get the picture."

"Now, it is customary to start with a bow to each other."

Jinx did just what he said. Raven continued to stand upright.

"I don't trust you." Her eyes narrowed as she spoke.

"I shall not do anything until the signal is heard. Would you prefer to stand in front of me forever?"

Reluctantly, Raven did bow; Jinx kept his promise. Then he cast a spell at a gong that was at the side of the room opposite of the tubes.

"It will sound at a time which I do not know. Be ready."

"I am." Raven did her version of a smirk. "With all that junk around, it seems I have the upper hand."

The gong sounded. The duel had officially started.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Raven hurled a lot of the junk at Jinx.

"_Scutum Virium!_"

A sphere enclosed around him and repelled all the stuff Raven was using. Some actually bounced back at Raven! She dodged it. Both duelers were unscathed. He countered with a nonverbal hex, which she avoided.

The fight continued; few strikes met their marks. At one point, Raven caught Jinx off his guard and delivered a hard round kick to the cat's head. As he wasn't that heavy, he flew back, hitting Cyborg's tube. Some cracks appeared, but Jinx repaired them before Cyborg could use them to his advantage.

Now, just like Dr. Light, Jinx knew that Raven's spell was powerful but long to say, and he used this to his advantage.

"Azarath Metri—"

"_Ungues Ingis!_"

The Wizardcat made swiping gestures at Raven. She pulled her cloak in front of her to block and turned away. It felt like it was falling away. Her hood then fell off. She turned back towards Jinx. She noticed the large number of dark blue shreds that were charred at the edges that were lying on the ground. Her cloak had been shredded. Then she remembered.

_Oh, no! My vision… _

Jinx put his hands together.

"_Fluctus…AQUAE!_"

He brought his hands in front of him and opened them, keeping his wrists together. A light blue beam shot out of his palm-like pads and took the form of a water wave. It hit Raven square in the chest, knocking her back and down. The sudden hit had stunned her, and she was a little lightheaded. He was on top of her in a heartbeat. She lifted her head so she could see him.

"You are an amazing fighter, Raven, but I am the victor."

He took his hands and placed them just above her chest. He made a slow upward motion. To Raven, it didn't hurt, but it felt very weird. She noticed that a raven was coming out of her chest and became a little frightened.

"What is that?"

"This is the combination of your abilities and your life force. I shall absorb it and become a being more powerful than can be imagined."

He then brought his hands to himself and gave a small glow as he took it into himself. Upon seeing this, Beast Boy couldn't control himself. He was simply furious with Jinx.

"YOU LIAR! You said that you take her prisoner, not steal her—YAAAH!"

When he had heard "YOU LIAR", Jinx had gotten off Raven, turned around, and lifted him again.

"Would you enjoy being thrown about your containment unit again? I am much stronger now, and I can inflict more pain and injury than I did before."

"No, no, please!"

"Jinx," said Raven, standing up, "put…him—oh!"

She fell to her knees and hands, and then flopped down on the floor. Jinx laughed at her.

"Without your life force, you are too weak even to stand on your own two feet for a long time."

He dropped BB and talked to all the Titans.

"I told no lie; what I said was a half-truth. In her weakened state, she is my prisoner. I never said that she would only be my prisoner. Now, with out combined powers, I shall accomplish my greatest goal! You Titans are powerless to stop me. Enjoy the little time you have left, and be thankful for small comforts as you all are together now."

He went to Raven and removed the spell that he had cast earlier out of her ears. Then he teleported away as Raven had done in the past. The room was still and silent for a few seconds.

"Could this be it?" asked Robin. "The end of the Teen Titans? And the world?"

* * *

A/N: Bad kitty! Very bad kitty! Please don't hate me because of this. Feel free to guess what will happen; you might just be right. Or just tell me how you liked it. I'll have Chapter 4 out soon enough.


	4. Rematch

A/N: Sorry to leave you at a cliff last chapter. Poor Raven, having almost all her power stolen by the crazy cat. Is she gonna make it? The answer's in this chaper!

* * *

Chapter 4: Rematch

Raven lay on the floor, barely conscious. Her fellow Titan stood or sat in the tubes, looking equally in despair.

"This cannot be the end!" cried Starfire, tears streaming from her eyes.

"'Fraid it just might be," sighed Robin. "We're stuck in tubes which we can't escape from and Jinx is probably conquering the world as we sit here."

"Are you Robin? It sounds as though you are giving up."

"I don't think there's anything we can do. That's just—"

"Wait a minute," said Cyborg. "I got an idea! I just hope she's up to it."

Raven held up her head.

"Who, me?"

Cyborg nodded.

"We can't do noin' on the inside, but on the outside, well, that's a diff'rent story. Do'y'think y'cn smash m'tube? I'll get the others out when y'do."

"I'll try."

She mustered her strength and slowly stood up.

"Azarath…Metrion…ZINTHOS!"

A bunch of the junk was lifted and formed into a ball. She waited a second and then hurled it at Cyborg containment unit.

CRASH!

"Yeah! I'm free!"

His right arm adjusted and became his trusty sonic blaster. Within a few seconds, all were free. He turned around to look at her.

"Great job, Rae!"

"Thanks," she said quietly with a feeble smile.

That disappeared and her eyes closed partway.

"Ohh…"

She toppled backwards.

"RAVEN!"

Beast Boy ran over and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Don't worry, Raven. I got you! We'll get help!"

"…can't keep my eyes open…find him…help me…"

She became unconscious. Cyborg came up to her and activated his health sensors.

"Hmm," he said sadly, "vitals ain't that strong. I'd estimate she has 'bout a day to live."

"We gotta get Raven's power back into her before her time's up," interjected Beast Boy.

"But first," Robin reminded him, "we gotta get outta here."

"Could I be of help? Remember, I am stronger than I look."

* * *

A police officer was looking around the fun house. Raven hadn't come out and scouts had claimed that she had disappeared as well as the other Titans.

_Whatever's going on, someone might have wanted the Titans or wanted them out of the way._

Suddenly, a trapdoor opened right in front of him! A familiar head came out.

"Starfire! A-are the others there, too?"

"We are coming up right at this moment."

She sunk back down. The officer took out his walkie-talkie.

"I have found the Titans. Repeat, I have found the Titans! I am just past the mirrors and in front of a trapdoor. They are coming out as I speak."

Just then, he saw Beast Boy in eagle for bringing up Raven in his talons. He noticed that her cloak was missing and that she was unconscious.

"Oh, my…what happened to her?"

Starfire came up carrying Robin and Cyborg.

"Bad guy shredded her cloak and stole her power. Looks like a typical Halloween cat with a cloak," Robin answered.

Suddenly, the officer's walkie-talkie received a message.

"We need reinforcements! This Halloween cat in a cloak is attacking downtown. He is calling himself Jinx the Wizardcat. Send all available units!"

"May I see that for a moment?" Robin asked.

The officer tossed it to him.

"This is Robin of the Teen Titans. Can you give us Jinx's current location?"

* * *

"There he is," said Robin, pointing.

Star placed Robin and Cyborg on the roof of a short building behind Jinx. Beast Boy swooped down, gently placed Raven down, and changed back.

"Well, aren't we gonna do something?"

"I have a plan," Robin told Beast Boy and the others. "I'll stay behind and guard Raven. You three, try to see what Jinx can do. Try to catch him off guard."

Just then, Raven stirred and opened her eyes a little.

"If you guys are planning on doing something, do it fast. I don't think I can last for long."

Her eyes closed again.

"Let's do it. Now."

* * *

Jinx was enjoying himself. Civilian had fled the area as he was attacking No one could stop him. Police cars pulled in front him and cops came out, pointing their weapons at him.

"All right, Jinx! Freeze!" shouted one of them.

"I shall do as you say. _Magnus Fluctus Aquae!_"

He crossed his arms and swung them out. A tsunami was heading towards all the police!

"_Frigidus!_"

The spell made the magic water solidify. Some officers were stuck in the wall of ice; others were blocked from him.

"What a disappointment this is," he chuckle to himself. "Without the Teen Titans to oppose me, this is all too easy."

All of the sudden, someone jumped out of an alley in front of him. It was Beast Boy!

"Mrowr!" Jinx jumped back in surprise. "How did you—?"

"Hey, Jinxy, wanna play Cat and Dog?"

With that, Beast Boy took on the shape of a German shepherd and barked at Jinx. Needless to say, Jinx didn't like this very much; moreover, he was in a state of shock for a moment. BB changed back and seemed to run away. Jinx turned his ears back and jumped—

—a split second before a sonic blast was shot right under him! It hit the ice and shattered it, freeing everyone who was trapped in it. To Jinx, this was no big deal.

"You Titans are fools! Do you actually think that guerrilla tactics are going to stop me?"

His ears suddenly turned, and he slashed without looking. A shriek and thud told him that he had caught Starfire. Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at him, eyes and mouths wide open. Jinx teleported once again.

"Stupid cat!" muttered a policeman. "How could he do that?"

"Titans! Regroup!" Robin's voice called from the alley Beast Boy was in.

The three out in the street came running.

"From watching that, I think I've got a new plan. You okay, Star?"

She nodded.

"I did not expect him to know that I going to attack him. It seemed as though he had eyes in the back of his head."

"I noticed his ears turned," said Cyborg. "He heard me comin'. He mighta heard ya, too, Star."

"I did see that. We failed to stop him, did we not?"

"Actually, that gave me another plan. But we need to stick to it for it to work."

"What is it, Robin?"

The Titans huddled together and heard the plan. All but Raven, for obvious reasons, agreed on it.

"Now all we know is where that sourpuss got to."

* * *

_Finally, I am rid of those annoying Titans! What fools they be!_

Jinx turned into an alleyway.

_I am having too much amusement to stop at this moment. I shall continue—_

His thought was interrupted by loud voice.

"You got the 'sonic', Cyborg?"

"I sure do, Robin. You got da 'boom'?"

"Let's do it."

Jinx whirled around to see the two speakers running up the opposite walls and jumping off them. Robin threw an exploding disc. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon.

"_Scutum Virium!_"

The sphere once again surrounded Jinx, blocking the super-move! However, to the Wizardcat's surprise, the two Titans were smiling at him in satisfaction when he put the shield down.

"Did you actually think that you could catch me off my guard?"

"We din't think so, puss-puss," said Cyborg.

"We knew so," Robin informed him. "Why did you think we shouted to each other?"

Suddenly, Jinx realized his error, and his ears turned around. He followed suit.

Something was heading right at him. Something green and glowing.

"AH!" he shouted as the starbolt knocked him off his feet and singed his fur.

He landed at someone else's feet. He was so stunned that he didn't know whose they were.

They turned out to belong to Beast Boy, who was currently holding Raven.

"Raven! Raven, wake up!" she called to her.

She didn't stir.

"Raven, I'll have to do something if you don't."

He gently removed one arm, supporting her with the other. He put his index finger in his mouth…

"Don't you dare," she muttered.

He paused for a split second and pointed with the wet finger at the stunned sourpuss that was starting to get up. She reached down and grabbed one of Jinx's hands. He started to scream. He could feel the power leaving him through that hand, and he couldn't pull away as the grip became firmer by the second. Eventually, he managed, but it was too late. Raven had just gotten up on her feet. She had taken back every bit of her power.

"No! This cannot be!"

"It just happened, Jinx. I got my power back, and now I am the victor."

Robin ran out in front of her with an extended bo staff. She and the others took their positions behind him. Jinx tensed up in fear.

_Oh, no! I do not have a ghost of a chance against all five of them together at full power!_

Beast Boy, at this point, decided to be a little mean. He became the German shepherd again and barked. The already-tense Jinx jumped six feet into the air and ran off so fast that if the Titans blinked, they would not see him.

"Didja have to do that?" said Cyborg jokingly.

"Yep, I sure did." BB smirked.

"Raven, you have been saved!" said Starfire, pulling said teammate into an embrace.

"Uh, you're hugging me…"

"Oh." Star let her go and blushed. "I apologize. I was so excited that I forgot that—"

"It's okay, Star."

"Well," said Robin, "I think this calls for a celebration."

"Yeah, with some delectable tofu burgers!"

Robin, Raven, and Cyborg looked at each other and then and Beast Boy.

"Pass," said the second.

"Uh, no thanks," said the first.

"I'm good," claimed the last.

_Yep, everything's back to normal, _thought Beast Boy. _Or will be after Raven gets a new cloak._

* * *

A/N: Yep, happy ending. Raven's power has been returned to her, and the norm returns...or will it? Feel free to use this Jinx in any of your fanfics; maybe you can have him meet the other Jinx if you'd like! It's up to you. Thanks for reading!


	5. Epilogue

A/N: Okay, the story isn't over yet. Surprised? Sorry this took longer than the last two.

* * *

Epilogue

"Whew! That was one celebration we had last night," said Cyborg as he was cooking real eggs for Robin, Starfire, and himself.

"Tell me about it," Raven replied dryly as she walked past him.

"Herbal tea, Raven?"

"Oh. Thanks, Beast Boy."

She took the mug from him and sat down.

"Anything else? Care for anything to eat?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure? I mean, you could u—"

"I'm fine," she repeated, a little more firmly than before, giving him a look that said, "Don't try to argue."

"Okay, okay, I get the pic—what the…?!"

All the others looked up as though so. Robin's and Raven's capes were fluttering for some reason.

"Did any of you just feel a breeze?"

"Yeah, I did." Robin looked a little confused.

"So have I. I wonder what has happened." Star looked around.

"Someone leave a window open or something?" asked Cyborg.

Raven looked down and noticed a folded piece of paper that hadn't been there a moment ago.

"Hey, what's this?"

She picked it up and opened it. Her eyes grew very round.

"It's a letter! From Jinx!"

The other gathered around her.

"W-what does it say?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven read it aloud.

* * *

_Titans,_

_You may have won the battle, but the war continues. Beware! I will return and strike when you are at your weakest. You may not know about my strike until the time after it occurs._

_Jinx_ (pawprint)

* * *

Jinx was currently hiding in an abandoned house. It was time to cast a spell that he feared to use. Finally, he muttered the incantation.

"_Spaera Visus!_"

An orb materialized and grew large enough to be seen into. A shadowed, four-eyed face greeted his gaze.

"You have failed me, Jinx. I knew that you were incompetent!"

"Master, I beg that you give me mercy. I can still accomplish my task!"

"I shall grant you three more chances. If you succeed, your reward shall be great. Fail thrice, and your punishment will be as great."

"I understand, Master."

"You are dismissed, Jinx."

The spell was ended, and the orb disappeared.

"Now, I only have three more chances," Jinx muttered to himself, thinking about his next moves. "What shall be my next—ah!"

His eyes lit up. He smiled to himself.

"I know a way. I shall wait few days to ensure that they have let their guard down. Then I shall strike once again, and the Teen Titans shall be at my mercy once more!"

* * *

A/N: All right, I'm being evil. There are going to be sequels (yes, more than one!), but I'm in school and might not get good writing time due to projects, homework, and life. However, feel free to review. That'll be an incentive to me to write a little more. The next story in the Jinx the Wizardcat series is going to be _Jinxed!_ Any guesses on how Jinx is going to strike next, what his task is, and who his master is? Finally, feel free to write your own Jinx stories. More will be out eventually. Please just be patient. Thanks.


End file.
